Anioł śmierci (Czarodziejki)
Anioł śmierci jest starożytną, potężną istotą, która nie jest ani dobra ani zła, ale po prostu neutralna. To jest jego pracą, by utrzymywać kosmiczną równowagę wyrównaną przez domaganie się dusz zmarłych. Śmierć domaga się dusz tych, którzy umierają i zabiera ich do życia po życiu. Jest to bezużyteczne, by z nim walczyć, ponieważ nie może zostać zniszczony, ponieważ tam zawsze jest śmierć, i tam jest życie jedynie z powodu śmierci. Anioł śmierci nie może zostać powstrzymany i nigdy nie rezygnuje z domagania się. Jedynym sposobem, by zmienić los tego, komu było przeznaczone umrzeć jest błaganie się do Anioła Przeznaczenia. Anioł śmierci wszedł w kontakt z Oczarowanymi w licznych okazjach, co jest niezwykłe, ponieważ większość istot śmiertelnych tylko spotykają Śmierć raz. Te spotkania uformowały znajomą więź między siostrami a Śmiercią, coś, czego on nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył.Jak pokazano w "Vaya Con Leos". Zaklęcia By przywołać anioła śmierci :Duchy powietrza, piasku, i morza :Zbiegnijcie się, by uwolnić anioła :W wietrze, wysyłam te rym :Sprowadź Śmierć przede mną przed moim czasem. Moce i zdolności Moce podstawowe *'Rzucanie zaklęcia:' Zdolność rzucania zaklęć i wykonywania rytuałów. Anioł kiedyś użył zaklęcia, by odwrócić zaklęcie rzucone przez Piper Halliwell, by ukryć Leo. Moce aktywne *'Nienamacalność:' Zdolność stania się nienamacalnym poruszającym się przez obiekty stałe. Anioł kiedyś stał na połowie drogi i samochód przejechał przez niego. *'Niewidzialność:' Zdolność bycia niewidzianym gołym okiem. Anioł jest niewidzialny przez definicję i stanie się widziany tylko, kiedy kogoś wybiera. *'Nadawanie mocy:' Zdolność nadania magicznych mocy innym istotom. Anioł kiedyś nadał Piper Halliwell moce podobne do jego, kiedy obrócił ją w Anioła śmierci, by tymczasowo go zastąpić. *'Wyczuwanie:' Zdolność wyczuwania lokalizacji innych istot, najbardziej godne uwagi lokalizacji następnej osoby na jego liście. *'Absorpcja duszy:' Zdolność absorbowania dusz. Anioł absorbuje dusze, kiedy przewozi promem ich do życia pozagrobowego. *'Telekineza:' Zdolność poruszania materią mocą umysłu. Anioł skanalizował jego mocą poprzez jego ramię, kiedy wrzucił Sirka do portalu. *'Nekrokineza:' Zdolność spowodowania natychmiastowej śmierci bez widocznego powodu. Anioł kiedyś użył tej zdolność, by tymczasowo zabić Piper Halliwell *'Stworzenie portalu:' Zdolność stworzenia portali do życia pozagrobowego. *'Wyczarowywanie:' Zdolność do rysowania obiektów w istnienie. Anioł użył tej mocy, kiedy wyczarował jego listę. *'Ciemne wiechenie:' Zdolność do teleportacja poprzez ciemne wstęgi dymu, pozostawiając obraz czaszki na chwilę. Inne moce *'Nieśmiertelność:' Zdolność posiadania nieskończonej żywotności i zaaresztowanego procesu starzenia. Anioł jest prawdziwie nieśmiertelny i nie może zostać zwyciężony. *'Niezwyciężoność:' Zdolność bycia niezwyciężonym, co oznacza, że osoba nie może zostać pokonana. To zostało wspomniane wiele razy, że nikt nie może pokonać śmierci. *'Odporność:' Zdolność bycia odpornym na niektóre lub wszystkie magiczne moce, zaklęcia i eliksiry. Lista Śmierci Anioł śmierci ma listę wyszczególniającą ludzi przeznaczonych, by umrzeć według Wielkiego Projektu.Wspomniano w "Śmierć zabiera Halliwell" i zobaczono w "Pod stopą Styx". Są dwie kolumny na liście; Zmarli i Umrzeć. Ci pod Zmarli są ludźmi, którzy są umierający, ci pod Umrzeć wkrótce umrą. Jednak, imiona zachowują zmienianie się, usuwając się same, ponieważ przeznaczenia są ciągle zmieniane. Kiedy ktoś na liście przeszedł na drugą stronę, imię zniknie. 7x05P53.png Deathslist.jpg| List.jpg| Death'sListPhoebe.jpg| Uwagi i drobnostki * Nazwy symboli zastępczych na liście są wszystkie nazwiskami członków załogi. * Rzeczywisty rekwizyt listy śmierci miał imiona cyfrowo usunięte i oddzielnie dodane znowu, dzięki czemu efekt specjalny, imiona usuwające się same i zmieniające miejsca, mogłyby być dodane. Lista, kiedy widziana z daleka i bez żadnych efektów, ma taką samą kolejność imion, jak się już kilkakrotnie zmieniła. * Simon Templeman nie był w stanie powtórzyć roli w Zaloty ojca Wyatt'a ze względu na planowanie konfliktów. To spowodowało, że Śmierć pojawiła się w innymi wyglądzie, Clarence, przedstawianym przez Lou Beatty Jr. Pojawienia się Anioł śmierci pojawił się w sumie w 4''' odcinkach i '''3 wydaniach komiksu przez przebieg serii. References Kategoria:Postacie z Czarodziejki Kategoria:Postacie komiksowe z Czarodziejki Kategoria:Anioły